Sakura x Hinata
by KalahLive
Summary: Sakura and Hinata got naughty,Sakura tries to hide it and Hinata tries to show it, danger ahead...READ IT DUDES! :p
1. chapter 1

Hinata walked down the school halls hoping for no trouble but unlucky Hinata bumped into Sakura pushing their breast into each other's,Hinata didn't frown our ran,Sakura was cool with Hinata,"I-Im so sorry Sakura-Chan,it's it it's windy ha"said Hinata blushing,"No need Hinata,it is windy"Sakura gave Hinata a wink and walked away,"wow,she's hot"Hinata said"Oh Gosh,what did I just say",she walked away,to her apartment, she laid herself on the bed,rain pouring down _"luckily I made it before it started pouring down"_ Hinata thought,but Sakura didn't

SAKURA:

"Ugh, curse you,rain!" screamed Sakura,her shirt was soaked and wet,you could even see her bubble gum pink bra thru it,Sakura knocked on the nearest house,it was Hinata's."Oh,Hinata!,"she screamed"let me in please" Hinata opened the door,all she saw was Sakura's beautiful breast, she grinned, _"OMG let her in,Hinata,let her in"_ she thought.Soon they were on the couch with tea and peppermints "Sa Sakura?,what happened?" asked Hinata,"Rain Caught me"she snuffed"hahaha","want a _clean_ shirt "Hinata said while rubbing her thigh close to her pussy" or you could just wear my sports bra",Sakura chuckled "yes...Hinata?"," yes Sakura-Chan?" said Hinata,"your lips are dry,I can fix that"...They kissed,not just a regular kiss,a passionate kiss.Their breast touched together once again,Sakura stuffed her hand in Hinata "OH SAKURA,WHY SO SEXY" screamed Hinata"Oh baby stuff it I in the there",they ran upstairs, on the bed,Sakura straddled Hinata's neck,"Oh Hinata,lick it",Hinata put her tongue in Sakura's pussy,in and out repeatedly, Sakura-Chan moaned and arched her back,all Hinata did was pull Sakura closer and closer,"Ahhhhh Hinata Hinata Hinata,I love it,Deeper please please ",Hinata did what she was told,they both felt wrong about it, they didn't think that they were meant to be lesbians, and they thought about their boyfriends,but they didn't stop,they rubbed their pussies together and they both moaned together,

NEXT DAY:

Sakura didn't talk to Hinata, even though Hinata wanted to,Sakura and Sasuke talked and laughed,Hinata stared and cried,SHE NOW HATED SASUKE, Hinata walked the halls again, shy and lonely, until she saw

Sasuke and ran over to him," HEY SASUKE,how are you ,hottie" Said blushing Hinata,"uh,Hinata,you okay","yep, positive"she said kissing Sasuke, "woah,you me and Sakura, you guys are friends"," she doesn't have to know"said Hinata,"Hinata...

 _hey guys, I hope you like it,READ THE NEXT CHAPTER:)_


	2. 2

"Hinata,what the fuck,dude" Said Sasuke "YOU SLUT," I I'm sorry,your just to hot"Hinata faked cried"I'm sorry Sasuke, forgive me" she hugged him so tight, he couldn't see,"ugh",he hugged her back"don't ever do that again,Hinata spotted Sakura, Sakura spotted Hinata and cried and rain away,for once Hinata felt for somebody to cry and run away she felt powerful, and suddenly Hinata and Sasuke started making out,Sasuke broke up with Sakura because of "Sickness" and started dating Hinata cause she was "Harmless", Sakura lost her boyfriend and her best friend,she was heartbroken, everyday She cried,but finally TenTen asked," what is wrong, everyone is happy today "asked TenTen," Hinata took Sasuke"said Sakura,"Ugh,move on,date me,haha,"What's funny"said Sakura,TenTen didn't care,she just walked away, "oh,Sakura what's wrong," asked Hinata, "leave me alone, you peace of shit" replied Sakura, Hinata punched Sakura, "it's not my fault he liked me and hated you"Said Hinata, Sakura kicked her to the bakery five blocks away and ran there with the whole school behind her,even Sasuke,Sakura took out her sword," I HATE YOU,HINATA,WHY,HOW COULD YOU!?!?"Screamed Sakura,"oh well, Sakura,you have to move on"said Hinata in pain,Sakura stumped her head in the rumble of the broken down bakery, "LIES,HINATAAAA,I TRUSTED YOU," said Sakura, she fell to her knees,"did anything that happened that rainy night meant anything to you,or was I just your SEX TOY!"said Sakura "I I love yo yo you, Hinata," she stood back up,"well now I don't, remember ,Hinata ,you have to move on"said Sakura,Sakura took of the plastic from the sword and.. _READ CHAPTER 3_


	3. 3

and... Stabbed Hinata in her rib,"AHHHH,AHHH SAKURA STOP"Screamed Hinata,Hinata grabbed her risk and pulled her down"st sto stop Sa Sak Sakura ple-",Sakura stopped her with a kiss,a make out, _"both of my girls are lesbians, woah,should of known"_ thought Sasuke, he walked away gagging, so did everyone else, and Sakura got on top of Hinata and they didn't stop making out_the end :)

 _leave a review please:)))))_


	4. 3 (04-17 20:11:03)

and... Stabbed Hinata in her rib,"AHHHH,AHHH SAKURA STOP"Screamed Hinata,Hinata grabbed her risk and pulled her down"st sto stop Sa Sak Sakura ple-",Sakura stopped her with a kiss,a make out, _"both of my girls are lesbians, woah,should of known"_ thought Sasuke, he walked away gagging, so did everyone else, and Sakura got on top of Hinata and they didn't stop making out_the end :)

 _leave a review please:)))))_


End file.
